The Road to Forever
by Ahmose27
Summary: A new series centered around Korra and Asami and their moments together that lead them on their road towards finding each other. Will update as often as possible but current goal is once a week.
1. Chapter 1

The Road to Forever

Chapter 1: Important Lessons

"Asami darling, it's time for bed!" Asami's mother called to her from the hall, but the five year old wasn't listening. She was engrossed in a small book in the family library.

Aiko entered the spacious room and found her daughter huddled in a corner with the book in her lap. Her already long, dark hair flowing around her and almost acting as a shield from the outside world. Asami's mother couldn't help but smile. She loved that her daughter had developed such a love for reading, as she had. But it was late...

"Asami! It's late my dear. Time for bed!" Aiko called out again and Asami startled and looked up. She had been so deep into the story that she hadn't heard her mother come in.

"Sorry Mom! I'm almost finished, can't I stay up a little longer? Please!?" Asami pleaded.

"What is it that you're reading this time that has you so excited?" Aiko asked her.

"It's a story about Avatar Aang! It's about when he defended the Northern Water Tribe against an entire fleet of Fire Nation ships! It's so amazing!" Asami gushed.

Aiko smiled. She knew that story well.

"That is very good story Asami. But it really is very late, I think it best you finish it tomorrow."

Asami sighed but nodded before placing a marker in the book and closing it reverently. She followed her mother back to her room and was silent while Aiko tucked her into bed. The older woman was nearly finished when Asami spoke.

"Mom?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Can I be the Avatar?" Asami whispered.

Aiko was taken by surprise at the question but smiled softly at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Asami. Being the Avatar isn't something you can choose to be. You are either born the Avatar or not and remember, you are like your father and I, a non-bender." Aiko explained.

"Oh...I see." Little Asami whispered sadly. "Well when will the Avatar come back?"

"I don't know. The Order of the White Lotus has been searching for the Avatar since the world lost Avatar Aang four years ago. The next Avatar is meant to be a water bender but now that the people of the nations have spread out more, the Avatar could be anywhere. I'm sure they will find him soon." Asami's mother told her.

"Or her! The Avatar could be a girl! Right?" Asami said excitedly.

Aiko laughed and nodded. "Yes that's right!" She was quiet a moment as she watched her daughter settle down and ready herself to go to sleep. She smiled at her daughter and reached out to run her fingers softly through her hair.

"You know, you might not be the Avatar, but that doesn't mean you can't do great things too, my strong girl." Aiko told her.

Asami looked up at her mother questioningly so Aiko explained.

"Avatar Aang had friends who helped him on his adventures. There was Master Katara, Chief Beifong, Fire Lord Zuko, and even non-benders Chief Sokka and his wife Suki. You see? It doesn't matter if you were born a bender, or not. It's what you choose to do in your life that can make you great."

Asami looked at her mother with big eyes and asked excitedly, "So, I can go on adventures too someday? I can fight bad guys and save the world?!"

Aiko chuckled. "Well I hope you're never in that kind of danger, but you can do anything you set your mind to. You just have to believe in yourself and be willing to work hard. If you do that, then you can be unstoppable. That's true for everyone, whether they're the Avatar, a bender, or a non-bender."

"Ok Mom! I'm going to do it!"

"Alright then. It's settled. But first, you'll need your sleep! Time for bed, little one." Aiko whispered and kissed her daughter softly on the forehead before turning to leave. She looked back at her daughter before turning out the light. Asami was staring at her ceiling with a big smile on her face, clearly already envisioning the adventures she would have. Aiko smiled and turned out the light before leaving her daughter to her dreams.

* * *

><p>"Asami? Asami where are you?" Aiko called out. Asami wasn't in the library, or her bedroom. Then she heard the faint sound of the radio coming from the family room. It was the radio they had gotten for her for Asami's sixth birthday. She peaked in to find her daughter listening intently as the announcer read off his report.<p>

"_That's right ladies and gentlemen you heard that right! A small band of terrorists attempted to kidnap the young Avatar Korra just last night! The Avatar was unharmed and the kidnappers were apprehended. We've been told that Fire Lord Zuko and Chief Sokka themselves aided the Order of the White Lotus in stopping the attempt. However, Chief Sokka was badly wounded during the battle. It is not yet known how badly, or whether or not he will sur-" _Aiko shut the radio off before the announcer could continue and Asami looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

"Mom...why would someone want to kidnap the Avatar? And Chief Sokka will be ok, won't he? He has to be! He's one of the heroes of Team Avatar, he can't die!" Asami said in a rush as she held on tightly to her mother's robes.

Aiko leaned down and hugged her daughter tightly and she gently rubbed her back, trying to sooth her daughter.

"There are people in this world who only want to do bad things Asami. They've lost their way and can't see the light anymore. These are the kind of people who would try to kidnap the young Avatar. I don't know what they had planned but I'm glad they were stopped. As for Chief Sokka, I don't know my dear. I hope he'll be alright. But, you need to understand that no one lives forever, not even your heroes. Everyone must leave this world sometime. It's hard and we miss them, and yet, the people we love never really leave us, not if we remember them." Aiko soothed her.

"You won't leave though, will you Mom?" Asami whispered.

Aiko sighed. "Someday my love, yes. I can't live forever either. But that is a long time away."

"I want you to live forever though! The Avatar can live forever, why can't you?!" Asami said, upset. It wasn't fair!

"The Avatar spirit may go on, Asami, but the person still leaves this world. The spirit is reborn and the cycle begins anew. Little Korra may be the Avatar, but she is not Aang or Roku or any of the other Avatar's before her. She is her own person, reborn but still unique. Do you understand?" Aiko asked her.

Asami looked away and said, "I-I think so. It just isn't fair that anyone should have to leave."

"I know dear. That is the cycle of life though. The world turns, people pass on and life begins again. Don't let it worry you. You're much too young to be getting worry lines like me!" Aiko told her laughing as she reached out and tickled her daughter until she giggled madly.

When Asami had finally calmed down, she smiled up at her mother.

"I'm glad Avatar Korra is ok. I really want to meet her someday. Maybe we can even be friends!"

Aiko grinned widely as she looked down at her beautiful, kindhearted little girl.

"Maybe you will be Asami. Maybe you will."

**Author's note:**

**Hello again! I've decided to start a series of one-shots around Korra and Asami. This is the first of what I hope will be many. I've been wanting to write about Asami and her mother now for a while. We know so little about her. I hope you guys liked it! I'm eventually going to move through each season detailing different moments. **

**Also, Aiko apparently means "Beloved". I found it suited her perfectly. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Road to Forever

Chapter 2: Jealousy and Friendship

There were many things that Asami Sato had been described as, especially in recent years. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, and as one of the drivers on their test track had so eloquently stated, "An absolute demon behind the wheel". One word that Asami had never had anyone use to describe her, at least not to her face, was stupid. Nor was she blind. She'd have to be both in order to not see the truth that was staring her the face.

Korra liked Mako.

The fact was right there to see for anyone who cared to look so she hadn't needed the innocent little Air Bender to tell her. Still, having it confirmed like that had been a bit of a shock. Granted, she could assume Ikki had been mistaken but Korra's nervousness and brushing off of the little girl had pretty much confirmed Asami's suspicions.

Asami never could have imagined all of this when she had all those years ago told her mother that she one day wanted to be friends with the Avatar. That not only would they be, but they would also be rivals for the same boy. It was frankly almost unbelievable to Asami.

She was used to getting what she wanted but Asami never really considered herself spoiled. She did work hard and she earned as much as she was given. She helped her father with his company, worked on cars, and attended every event that was expected of her, even when she would have rather been under the engine of her car. But because she was used to getting what she wanted, she wasn't accustomed to this feeling of jealousy that crept up on her whenever Korra and Mako were in the same room. It was silly really.

What made it worse was that Asami really liked Korra! She thought the girl was incredible and loved having her as a friend. She had never met anyone like Korra before. Someone who, like herself, was a girl who didn't mind getting dirty or showing the boys up. It was refreshing. But Asami couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She was jealous of Korra because of just how amazing she really was. She was a bender, the Avatar, strong, pro-bender for the Fire Ferrets, it was like Korra could do anything! So every time Asami caught the little wistful looks that Korra shot Mako when she thought no one was looking (really, the girl may be amazing but she certainly wasn't subtle), she worried that Mako would catch on that maybe he had picked the wrong girl.

Asami was determined to not let it get to her. Mako was with her. Besides, Korra was her friend. She'd even offered Asami a place to stay on Air Temple Island! She knew there were plenty of people who would never do such a thing for the girlfriend of the boy they liked. No, Korra was truly a good person, and a good friend. Despite everything that had happened with her father, not being able to go home and just feeling so broken that she couldn't sleep, Asami couldn't help but smile at the thought of how lucky she was to have Korra in her life while she stared out at the sight of Republic City at night across the bay. She wouldn't let her jealousy get the best of her. She wouldn't.

Asami heard a soft noise come from the hall and turned to look just as someone lightly tapped on the screen door and she heard a soft , "Asami?"

Korra lay awake in her bed, staring absently at the ceiling. She couldn't get over everything that had happened that week. Hiroshi Sato being an equalist, Asami choosing to fight against him, bringing her, Mako and Bolin to live with her at Air Temple Island. It was all so crazy. Korra would never forget the look on Asami's face when she confronted her father that day and the young Avatar would be lying if she didn't admit that there had been a moment she wasn't sure what Asami was going to choose. She still didn't know the beautiful girl very well and Hiroshi was her _father. _Korra knew that no matter how strongly Asami believed the Equalists were wrong, it still couldn't have been an easy decision to take her father down like that.

Korra sighed and sat up as she looked out the open window. It was late, she needed to sleep but she couldn't. Her mind was just too heavy with everything that was happening. She walked over and leaned on the window, staring out at the city. She remembered smiling out at this same view only weeks before, excited for everything she had seen and the boy she had met.

Mako.

Korra sighed again and frowned. Korra liked Mako so much, no matter how infuriating he could be at times. But who was she to compete with the likes of Asami Sato? Why would Mako want to date her when he had such a beautiful, elegant, and kind woman at his side already? Korra wasn't stupid. She knew that most boys (or at least the few she had interacted with at the compound) saw her either as the Avatar and therefore too intimidating to go near, or as a tough tomboy who was just one of the guys. Never as just _Korra_. Well ok, maybe Bolin did but, she just didn't have those kind of feelings for him.

Korra knew it was stupid to be jealous. It wouldn't get her anywhere and even then, Mako and Asami were her friends and she should be happy for them. She was happy for them! Especially now after everything Asami had gone through and sacrificed, Korra had grown to care for the older girl. It had never even crossed her mind to _not_ invite Asami to stay with them on the island after they left the Sato Estate. She needed a place to stay and Korra was happy to help.

Korra glanced to her left and noticed candlelight flickering from the window of Asami's room. It didn't surprise her that the Future Industries heir was still awake. She certainly would have a lot on her mind as well. Korra stepped away from the window and looked hesitantly at her door. Should she check on her? Maybe she wouldn't want to talk right now. Maybe she had fallen asleep but left the candle burning? Korra shook her head at herself before setting her shoulders and striding out of the room and down the hall towards Asami's door.

Hesitating one final time, she tapped lightly on the door and called out Asami's name softly.

"Come in" Asami told her.

Korra walked in and found the older girl was in the same position she herself had been in moments before, leaning against the window apparently staring out at the city. Asami turned to look at Korra and smiled softly. "Come to check up on me Avatar?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well, I mean...I couldn't sleep and figured with everything going on you couldn't either. So I should come by and see how you were." Korra told her.

"I appreciate that. Honestly, I wish I could say I'm ok but I'm pretty far from it. Finding out about my Dad...I just feel so betrayed, you know?"

Korra went over and stood next to Asami as she listened.

"I know my Dad wasn't perfect but I can't believe he would do this. Why can't he see that just because a bender took my Mom doesn't mean that they're all like that. My Mom would be ashamed of him for this." Asami whispered the last part as a tear escaped and trailed down her cheek. Korra's heart broke for the girl.

"I don't know why your father thinks this is the best way to honor your Mother, Asami. But I do know he loves you, and I hope that we can get him to see that what he's doing is wrong." Korra told her.

Asami smiled a little and whispered thank you as she wiped her eyes and stared out at the city. They were silent for a few moments, each staring at the bright lights of the city they both loved but neither really seeing it. Then Asami broke the silence, chuckling to herself.

"What's funny?" Korra asked her curiously.

"Nothing...it's just...when I was a little girl, all I ever wanted was to meet you and be your friend. And now here I am with you consoling me. I suppose my Mother was right, anything can happen." Asami told her grinning as she blushed slightly.

Korra was shocked. "You wanted to be my friend? Why? Because I'm the Avatar?" Korra asked bitterly, her brows furrowing slightly as she looked away from the other woman.

Asami sensed she had struck a nerve and gently rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"In part yes, I wanted to be your friend because you were the Avatar and I wanted to go on adventures with you and save the world just like I had read in my books. But I also wanted to be your friend because I couldn't imagine the Avatar being anything less than someone amazing and worth knowing. Then we met and...well..." Asami was silent for a moment and Korra looked at her with her eyebrow raised. Asami just chuckled at her and told her, grinning, "I was right. You ARE amazing Korra. You're my friend now because you're you. You're kind, compassionate and I'm very happy to have met you. Thank you for asking me to stay here, and for being my friend." Asami finished and for the first time since Korra had first accused Hiroshi of siding with the Equalists, Asami had a spark of happiness in her eyes.

"You're welcome Asami. I'm glad we're friends too."

**Author's Note: **

**Hope you like the newest chapter. I DID want to write a piece from Korra's point of view when she was younger but I haven't decided how to tie to Asami yet. If I think of it, and can get it written, I'll add it. Anyway, please tell me what you think! I love to hear feedback, even if it's bad. It's how I improve my writing. Thanks again for reading! Next chapter will hopefully be out in the next few days. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Road to Forever

Chapter 3: Friendship in the Dark

"_Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!" Bolin yelled as he hurled the boulders at Hiroshi's mech. As the mech was knocked over, Asami managed to pry it open and stare into her deranged father's eyes. For a moment, they were father and daughter, not enemies. Hiroshi hadn't just tried to kill his own daughter, and Asami still allowed herself to wish that everything could go back to how it was. But then Hiroshi's eyes hardened and he shot a cable at Asami, ejecting from the mech as she dodged the cable. Asami let out a shuddering breath..."You really are a horrible father..." she whispered as she took her father down with an electric cable, immobilizing him. _

Asami was startled out of her reverie by the sound of Pabu playing chase with Meelo on the other side of the compound. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself to try to warm up a bit more in the frigid weather of the South Pole. But if she was honest with herself, it wasn't just the cold air that had given her the chills. Her own father had tried to kill her. How was she supposed to deal with that?

She looked out at the compound, trying to take her mind off things. Had Korra really grown up here? It seemed like such a lonely place. There were training rings, climbing nets, and dummies. The whole place seemed to dedicated to the physical training of the Avatar. In a way, it made sense that Korra so was so easily and readily able to fight. If this is where she had grown up and spent her time, it was easy to understand why Korra would so naturally take to fighting. But Asami couldn't help but feel a little sad for the younger girl. Had she had any friends growing up? Had she had any fun? What had it been like for Korra to grow up in such a place?

The young Avatar had run off on Naga a while ago and Asami worried for her friend. Katara had been unable to restore Korra's bending and Asami had never seen Korra look so defeated. She'd admired how strong Korra always seemed to be but Asami was beginning to realize that Korra could break, just like the rest of them, and it scared her.

There were shouts from the watchtower of the compound and Asami turned to see Korra riding through the gate with Mako behind her. He was holding her tight and Korra was smiling. Asami felt herself smile slightly too but also tried to ignore the pang of jealousy in her heart.

Bolin came running out along with Tenzin and his family and everyone else.

"Korra! Thank the spirits. Are you alright?!" Tenzin shouted as Korra dismounted with Mako following closely behind.

"Yes Tenzin. I am. In fact, I'm better than alright. I had a visit from an old friend...Aang." Korra told them grinning.

Tenzin was shocked. "Aang?...He came to you? What did he say, what happened?" Tenzin asked her quickly. Korra just smiled and stepped away from the group.

"He helped me reestablish my connection to the elements, and to my past lives." Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then a moment later opened them to reveal a bright, white light. She began to glow and levitated off of the ground. She created a sphere of air around her, followed by a ring of fire, earth and water. Everyone stood there in awe as they watched Korra truly become the Avatar. It was an amazing site to behold.

Asami glanced over at Katara who had come out to see what all the fuss was and saw the older woman had tears in her eyes but a large smile on her face. She looked so proud of Korra and as Asami turned back to look the younger Avatar who was slowly coming back down and releasing the elements from her control, Asami could understand why.

"We're very proud of you Korra," Tenzin told her as he hugged her tightly, then everyone else began speaking at once and trying to hug her. Korra laughed and Asami grinned but it faded when Mako stood next to Korra and took her hand, smiling fondly down at her.

Asami walked away quietly from the group as they celebrated, realizing she needed to be alone. She eventually found herself atop the ice wall, staring out into the distant tundra. Her thoughts were trying to consume her. Her father, her mother, Mako, was she going to lose everything she cared about?

"Asami."

Jumping, Asami turned to see Korra walking towards her.

"I noticed you had disappeared so I thought I'd come look for you." Korra told her before joining her at her side, staring out into the distance.

Asami was silent. She didn't know what to say. What was there to say?

They stood there quietly for a moment before Korra finally turned to the older girl and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to know Asami that I am sorry for what happened with your father. I never could have imagined that he would have been capable of that and I definitely can't imagine how you feel right now. But I want you to know that I'm here for you." Korra told her.

"Thank you Korra...that means a lot" Asami told her.

"I just...I don't understand it..."Asami whispered. "How could he have done this? How could he have let himself become so hateful?" Korra was silent as she let her friend rant.

"I keep seeing the look on his face, in his eyes, right before he tried to kill me. I never would have believed that my father was capable of being this...this horrible...until I saw it with my own eyes. He tried to kill me Korra! He tried to kill me all because he thought I had failed him by not being an equalist!" Asami shouted now and Korra winced as she tightened her hand on Asami's shoulder.

"I keep thinking that maybe it was my fault..." Asami told her softly and Korra gasped.

"Asami, no! You can't-"

"But what if it's true Korra!? Maybe it was my fault! Maybe I wasn't enough for my father to have in his life. With my mom gone, I tried to so hard to be the perfect daughter for him. But it wasn't enough, I WASN'T ENOUGH. I don't know what else I could have done but there had to have been something, anything to make him not turn into such a monster!" Asami sobbed and held herself tightly.

Korra was stunned. How could Asami think such a thing?

"Asami...Asami look at me..." Korra whispered but her friend refused. Korra finally grabbed Asami by the shoulders and forced the taller girl to turn towards her and Korra held her there and looked at her sternly.

"Asami, do not ever tell me that you're 'not enough'. It wasn't your fault! Your father is his own person, and he made his own mistakes! You can't blame yourself for his choices. He allowed himself to be consumed by hatred and it broke him. There was nothing you could have done differently to change that. Don't let the what ifs make you doubt yourself or you'll break too. You're an incredible person and your father is a fool for not realizing it." Korra told her, trying to will Asami to understand her, to believe her.

Asami stared into Korra's bright blue eyes as the tears continued to flow from her own. She saw complete conviction there, and Asami knew that Korra meant every word. She wasn't sure if she was ready to fully believe that none of this was her fault, but she did think she was ready to start trying.

"Thank you Korra" Asami told her and hugged Korra tightly. She let go and wiped her tears away as she looked out over the wall again. The sun had set ages ago and the stars out here were bright and felt so close Asami thought she might be able to reach out and grab one. The two girls stood there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Asami turned back to Korra and grinned slightly.

"So...you and Mako huh?" Asami asked.

Korra blushed a deep red and stepped away from Asami slightly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Uh..um..well I guess, yeah." Korra stuttered.

"Korra. Korra...it's ok. I'm happy for you two." Asami told her.

"Y-You are?" Korra asked.

"I'll admit, it's not easy to see you together. I like Mako, a lot. And it hurts to see him with someone else. But if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's you. I care about you both and I want you two to be happy. I really mean that." Asami told her and this time it was Korra's turn to witness the conviction in her friend's eyes. Korra sighed with relief.

"Thank you Asami, really. I love him, but I also didn't want being together to ruin my friendship with you" Korra told her.

"It won't Korra. We're friends, and nothing is going to change that." Asami smiled.

"Good. Now c'mon, lets get inside and get you warmed up city girl. My mom is making dinner and will be insulted if we don't eat at least 2 servings, so remember that." Korra laughed and Asami smiled wider as she followed her friend off the wall and towards the building where Asami could smell dinner cooking and hear laughter ringing out. She never would have expected her life to end up here, but right now, even with everything that had happened, Asami finally felt she had every reason to hope that things would only getter better from there on. Right or wrong, it felt good to hope again.

**Author's note: **

**Sorry for the wait. Things have been rather crazy at work lately and it only get worse over the next couple weeks. But hey, that's ok, it has to get worse before it can get better, right? Ugh. Anyway! I hope you like this one. I know, a bit heavy. I plan to write some lighter moments as well between these two and I promise I'll be branching out beyond the concept of two characters interacting via dialogue motif I seem to be stuck in lately. I am only just getting back into writing so my skills are still warming up hopefully. Critiques are always welcome!**


End file.
